Behind Blue Eyes
by grlwdgrntrk
Summary: Sisters Genna & Glory are introduced to Transformers in the weirdest way possible, & that's only the beginning. As battles rage around them, the sisters discover that they alone may have the ability to end the war, or the power to make it eternal.


**First of all, here's the REAL summary: **Twin sisters Genna and Glory are introduced to the world of Autobots and Decepticons in the weirdest way possible... and that's only the beginning. As ongoing battles constantly rage between these 'Transformers', Genna and Glory discover, through the chaos and confusion, that they alone may have the ability to end the war... or the power to make it eternal.

**Now doesn't that sound more epic?**

* * *

**Grlwdgrntrk: **Welcome to _Behind Blue Eyes_, a fic co-written by me and best friend, NovaGloriosa17! But just because this story's posted in my account doesn't mean I should get all the credit. Drop NovaGloriosa17 a PM occasionally, it's her story too! Oh and to anyone who has been following my story _Face Down_, this story will in no way take away from my time working on it.

**NovaGloriosa17: **It's awesome to be writing this fic with my best friend. _(huggles)_ We got the idea for this fic way back in September of '07, when we were out of town for my birthday, and the idea turned into something great (at least to us) and hilarious. I can't tell you how many times we've laughed our asses off writing this fic.

The both of us have our own stories going on at the moment, so we haven't really worked on this one much. But we couldn't wait any longer to post it, so here it is! If it gets good reception we'll make more of an effort to get together and write more chapters.

**-TF-**

Chapter 1 Of Cars, Cops, and Crazy Shocks

**-TF-**

It was a sweltering day in Tranquility, Nevada. The harsh summer sun beat down mercilessly on the backs of dozens of teenagers by the lake, one of whom sat underneath a tree, utterly spaced out.

"Glory?"

Silence.

"Glory…"

"Gloooory."

"Gloryyyyy."

"Huh?" The nineteen-year old snapped out her daze, turning her head to stare at her sister.

"You've been distracto-girl for the past ten minutes. Talk to me kid."

"This place is packed," the brunette complained, resting her chin on her knees. "And it's hotter than hell on a bad day. Can we go now?"

Genna rolled her eyes. "We haven't even been here for an hour."

"Yeah and during that time nearly all of Tranquility's shown up to party. Can we come back when it's not so crowded?"

Seeing that her sister had a point, and not feeling like debating the matter, Genna complied.

They were both nineteen years old, however, being fraternal twins, they looked nothing alike. While Glory had reddish brown hair and slim figure, Genna had dirty blonde hair and more curvy figure. The only physical feature they had in common were a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

Walking through the groups of teens, they made their way towards Genna's green Nissan Frontier. They were nearly there when-

"_Woah_." Glory stopped and let out a wolf whistle. "Check it out, look at the badass ride, sissy."

Genna's turned to see what had her sister so enraptured. What she saw made her raise her eyebrows appreciatively.

Parked by the curb in all its beauty was a bright yellow muscle car with black racing stripes. The two sisters sidled up to it, admiring the little car and its loveliness.

"So, my little car junkie, what year is this sexy piece of machinery?" Glory asked, tilting her head to get a good glimpse at the disco ball that hung from the rearview mirror. She smirked when she saw the 'Bee-otch' air freshener hanging there too. The car did remind her of a bee, now that she thought of it.

Genna stared at the car, a frown suddenly gracing her face. "This car is _so_ a 2009 Camaro. These things aren't even _out_ yet." She walked around the car, her hand running along its contours. "Whoever owns this car has got to be _filthy stinking rich_. I mean, they gotta be _swimming_ in money. I've only seen concept models of this car. _In magazines_.""

Glory snorted. "Well, 'filthy stinking rich' sure as hell doesn't describe anyone in Tranquility, that's for sure. That little snot-nosed jock don't count. His daddy would never buy him something like this, with the way he drives _his_ cars." She patted the hood for emphasis.

"Maybe," she answered, running a hand along the hood. "But this sure is a beautiful car. Man, I've never come across anything like this, even in the garage. All we get is the occasional Mercedes or Lotus, mixed in with all the Honda Civics. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ compares to real muscle like this." She patted the hood for emphasis.

Glory smirked, glancing down at the car once more. Knowing her sister would ogle at the car for the next two hours, Glory decided it was time to get the blonde motivated.

"Uh oh, I think I just saw Trent, and he was looking this way."

"Are you serious? What if this _is_ his car? He'll think he's totally hot shit if he sees me looking at it! Let's get out of here!" Grabbing her sister's hand, they dashed to the waiting pickup. Glory smirking to herself.

"I wish that dark haired chick would ditch the dork and go back out with Trent, that ass is really getting on my nerves. I mean, he failed last year, why would I want to go out with some loser that couldn't even pass his senior year?" Genna asked her sister as they made their way down the access road.

"Hey, I almost didn't pass _my _senior year," she replied, opening the door to the small pickup and sliding inside.

"That's different," Genna replied, putting the key in the ignition and cranking the engine, "you're smart. I _know _you're smart. You're just not motivated when it comes to the boring crap."

"True dat," Glory said, leaning against the window, catching her reflection in the side mirror.

"Ooooh, sissy, what did you do?" She asked, looking closer into the rearview mirror. "I told you they lowered the speed limit down here. Mom's gonna kill you if you get another speeding ticket. I mean, that _is_ why you bought this slow ass Nissan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Genna didn't even have to bother looking for no sooner then the statement left her lips did the unmistakable scream of police sirens fill the sister's ears.

"Shit, shit, shit!" The blonde driver cursed as she jerked the wheel to the side, unseating Glory in the process. The girl gave a yelp of surprise and grabbed for anything to help stabilize herself before she crashed head first into the dashboard.

"Easy woman! I ain't no rubber ball!"

"Then you should have put on your seatbelt," she retorted back, as she began to pull over. Glory huffed and crossed her arms.

"Make sure you don't get us a ticket this time," Genna stated flatly.

"_Me? _What the hell's that supposed to mean? You're the one driving."

"It means that the last time I got caught speeding you kept arguing with the cop! He would've let us go if you had just kept your stupid mouth shut."

"Would not! That cop was such a stiff; you could tell he'd been itching to pull someone over _all_ day."

"_Uh huh_."

**-TF-**

Bumblebee was absolutely beside himself.

'What the hell was that?!' he thought to himself. He had been minding his own business having a nice re-charge cycle when suddenly a jolt of energy shot through his circuits. Privy to the fact that he was surrounded by nearly all of Tranquility, he carefully suppressed the urge to leap off his wheel wells and transform immediately.

Upon initial scans he found, instead of a set of jumper cables Sam has so lovingly woken him up with in the past, two young girls. One of which was stroking his hood lovingly. How strange that the energy being transferred felt remarkably similar to the glorious feeling of inner peace he had experienced when holding the Allspark that day at Hoover Dam.

Closer examination revealed that each jolt of energy being shot through his systems was channeled directly through the human that was touching him.

'Oh Primus, Optimus is going to lubricate himself when he hears about this.'

Quickly sifting through his many XM stations he found a song that fit his mood and quickly set to blaring the music out of his speakers, along with other sounds that he hoped would draw his human's attention without being too noticeable.

Sam and Mikaela were floating around in the cool water of the lake of Tranquility, utterly relaxed in their summer freedom. Voices of indignation suddenly reached Mikaela's ears. And so did someone's obnoxiously loud car speakers.

"Someone really needs to turn their car off." She sighed, changing her position on the raft.

"Huh?"

"Don't you hear that Sam?"

Sam mumbled something unintelligible and pressed his face into the inflatable pillow. Mikaela sat up, slowly recognizing the distinctive alarm that belonged to a certain special yellow Camaro.

"Uh, Sam, I think that's Bee."

No response.

"Sam!" She yelled, splashing water onto his sunburned back.

The boy yelped and fell off his floaty, becoming completely submerged for a moment. Spluttering, he glared at his girlfriend.

"What the hell Mikaela?"

"Sam, I think Bee is trying to get our attention."

He was quiet for a moment, listening.

"Damn it Bee, why now?!" Sam growled, punching the water in frustration, making Mikaela squeal as the water hit her. "Come on, let's see if he wants an oil change or something."

They quickly made their way back to the shore, grabbed their things and dashed to the noisy car.

"Yo Bee! Cool it!" Sam yelled, smacking the roof of the car. The car responded by swinging open the door and hitting the teenager right in the side.

"_Move along, move along, like I know ya do!"_

"Huh?"

"_Baby you got the keys, now shut up and drive!" _A female voice sang through the speakers.

"Drive?" Sam asked incredulously, holding his throbbing side. "Drive _where_, you oversized blender? And why?"

"…_they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait!"_

Mikaela grabbed his arm. "Sam, you _do_ remember what happened the last time we hopped into a car and asked questions later, right?"

"Well, _duh_. We got chased by a mutant cop car."

**-TF-**

"Is there a problem officer?" Genna asked politely.

"Obviously, I pulled you over didn't I, little lady?"

Glory rolled her eyes. 'Oh here we go,' she thought. 'Another 'stick up his ass' cop. Jeez, he's even got that stupid toothbrush mustache like everyone else at the precinct. Why can't these friggin' cops shave once in awhile? Be different ya know? Pffft, he probably eats donuts like the rest of them. Maybe he's got donuts in his car. Wonder if I can get him to slip me one, since Genna never lets me eat donuts if she can help it… friggin' cops… I hate them, they get all the donuts they friggin' _want_…'

While Glory was off in ADD land thinking about donuts, cops, and more importantly, donuts, Genna sat uncomfortably in the driver's seat, trying not to wither under the unblinking gaze of Mr. Mean.

"So, uh," she said, raising her eyebrows. "What'd I do?"

"You were speeding."

"Well that much is obvious," Glory mumbled, only to be promptly elbowed by her sister. "Ow!"

The cop, with his cliché mustache and all, leaned down to their level, resting his elbow on the window ledge.

"You got a problem missy?" He questioned, intimidation creeping into his tone.

Glory uncrossed her arms and leaned towards the window, accidentally pushing her sister too close to the cop for comfort. "As a matter of fact, I do have a problem you stupid jacka-"

Genna slapped a hand over sister's mouth. "Oh Officer, I am _so_ sorry!" She gushed. "My poor sister here forgot to take her anti-psychotics this morning; that's why I was speeding; so I could get home quickly and administer the meds before buckling her in the straight jacket and tossing her into her special room."

Glory's eyes grew wider with anger by the second. Pissed, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue slowly up her sister's hand.

"Eww!" Genna screeched, snatching her hand away quickly, nearly hitting the leering cop in the face as she rushed to wipe her hand on her jeans.

"See what I mean sir? I'm sorry for speeding, I really am, but as you can see, my poor sister is _obviously_ not in the right mental state for being out in public!"

Genna stared the cop dead in the eyes trying to will him to believe her, but something about his eyes made her forget what she was about to say. She did happen to see his name plate so lovingly bared on his chest with a weird looking symbol next to it; she had been around a lot of policemen and had never seen anything like that before.

"Officer, _uh_, Cade, I _really _need to get her home. She becomes violent when angered."

With this statement said, Glory immediately leapt atop her unsuspecting sister, who shrieked in surprise. The small green truck rocked violently and 'Officer _B. _Cade' leapt back in surprise as if he'd been electrocuted.

The sisters were too involved to hear Officer Cade begin to cuss in a strange electronic language.

"What in Cybertron was that?!" He looked at his hands as the hologram picture began to flicker unstably, revealing the hidden codes underneath.

He looked up into the cab of the small truck to see the brunette set on throttling her blonde counterpart. 'What the slag have I gotten myself into? These two humans are truly the most mystifying of their pathetic race.'

Barricade (the car), quickly issued a scan over the squabbling humans, and with a shock realized that the energy signatures of these insects were over the edge of what was considered the 'norm' for humans. Deciding that the only way to issue a closer examination would be to assume his role as the authority figure and 'take' them into 'custody'.

The still fighting sisters did not pick up the metallic grating, clicking, and whirring of the cop car that had just _stood up _behind the Nissan.

The hologram regained its solidity and its composure. "Ladies," he declared loudly, "I am going to have to take you into custody for further questioning." With that said he began to reach into the car to prevent the psychotic insect from further damaging the object of her mental instabilities.

"What do you mean, 'further questioning'?" Genna gasped out, looking over at the cop. "This is normal behavior; she does this around cops all the time!" Genna was so absorbed into the moment that she didn't feel Glory's hands go limp and remove themselves from their death grip around her neck.

"Genna." The brunette whispered hoarsely as if she had been the one that was just strangled.

The earth suddenly shuddered underneath them, causing the blonde to start.

"Genna!" The dark haired girl had a hysterical note to her voice making her sister look over from the cop to the young women's dumbfounded expression.

"What Glory?!" Seeing her brave sister in such a fit of hysterics was pretty unnerving.

"Glory-" But before the blonde could continue her brunette sister suddenly inhaled deeply and executed an ear piercing screech, causing not only her sister to cringe but a certain cop as well. Genna looked away from her sister's deranged face just in time to watch in horror as who they thought was 'Officer Cade' suddenly became digital codes which quickly dissipated into nothing.

"Holy shit…" She whispered before joining her sister in the contest of who could scream the loudest.

Barricade clamped his hands over his audio receptors as the screams reached such a high frequency that it threatened to damage his internal processors.

'This is _not _normal!' Barricade thought desperately as his processor threatened to go on the fritz right there and now. 'Human voice capacitors are not programmed to reach frequencies of this level! This isn't right!'

Bumblebee, upon hearing the humans screams suddenly locked the brakes and lost control for a moment, sending himself into a spin, and causing the two humans inside of him to yell in sudden panic.

"Bee what is going on?" Sam yelped in confusion, trying to right himself after flying through the cab.

"I told you to wear your seatbelt Sam! Especially when he's in a mood like this!" Mikaela yelled from the back seat, helping her boyfriend from his inglorious position.

The offending car suddenly spluttered and stalled, Mikaela looked around in confusion and her eyes fell on a black and white robot cowering in what could only be pain in the distance.

"Oh my God! Sam is that who I think it is?!" Sam looked in the direction his girlfriend was pointed.

"Shit! Bee, wake up! It's time to go!" Sam slapped the dash trying to motivate his friend and protector.

Mikaela lost it, and promptly began screaming profanities at Sam. "I told you Sam, this is exactly what happened last time! The damn yellow car nearly blows a gasket trying to get our attention, and look where it takes us! Right back to the damn cop car! Fucking hell!"

"Mikaela, this is not the time for -AHHHH!" The two of them were suddenly flung unceremoniously from the car to the pavement as Bumblebee transformed, leaping immediately for Barricade.

"Holy shit, there's another one!" Glory exclaimed, having ended her session of eardrum popping.

"Let's get outta here!" Genna yelled, shoving her sister from her lap. "Buckle up sissy, I'm puttin' the hammer down!"

Cranking the engine, Genna immediately shoved the vehicle into gear and stomped on the accelerator, the truck engine roaring in protest.

Dirt flew as the tires spun and the truck lurched forward as rubber caught pavement, both girls were thrown back into their seats. The ground shuddered with the weight of the two fighting mechs, causing Glory to glance behind them.

"What's happening back there?!" Genna asked, not wanting to take her eyes off the road.

"I dunno, but they're having a giant droid death match!" She quickly looked back to her sister. "Don't slow down!"

"Wasn't gonna!" Genna retorted, panic rising in her voice.

Barricade had been taken by surprise when Bumblebee had catapulted himself out of nowhere, tackling him heavily into the pavement. Quickly shoving the pathetic microchip off of him, he made to go after the girls.

"Oh no you don't, Decepticon punk!" Bumblebee launched himself toward Barricade once more, wrapping his arms around the mech's legs and causing the larger transformer to fall to the ground.

Barricade struggled furiously, kicking the offending yellow scrap heap off of him and bolting for the retreating truck, the weight of his footfalls causing said truck to loose control.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Genna cursed trying to regain control of the vehicle.

"We're spinning, we're spinning!" Glory cried from her side.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She snapped back, taking her eyes off of the road momentarily.

"Watch out!"

Genna's eyes shot back to the road, just in time to register a colossal metal pillar crashing into the path of her beloved truck.

The force of the impact sent the twins headfirst into the windshield, despite the restraint of their seatbelts. Glass exploded into a shower of glittering shards, and then…

Nothing.

**-TF-**

**A/N:** It's alright if you have no idea what the hell's going on just yet, it will explain itself in due time. :)


End file.
